mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Slash Reaper
} |-| Color SP= - CRed SP= - COrange SP= }} }}The Slash Reaper is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on November 26, 2011. The Red Special version of the car was released as a Mini 4WD PRO car with the MS Chassis. It was released alongside Rising Edge and is designed by Eiichi Shimizu and Tomohiro Shimoguchi, the manga artists duo that were known for their manga series ''Linebarrels of Iron''. General info Being designed as the rival machine to the Rising Edge, the Slash Reaper featuring the fully-cowled, aggressive body design that was inspired by a sickle. Part of the chassis has holes opened to not only reduces weight but also dissipate heats from the batteries and motor. Slash Reaper The standard model features gun metal gray body color with orange and silver highlights. It was equipped with the red large-diameter 6-spoke Manta Ray-type wheels paired with the black Avante-type tires. The chassis frame and the A parts were molded in black. Red Special The limited Red Special features the red body color, with orange and silver highlight and blue canopy. The Red Special model is the only variant that was released under the Mini 4WD PRO lineup. It was equipped with the carbon-mixed nylon, large diameter 4-spoke MS II wheels paired with the red Avante-type slick tires. It was equipped with the N-02 and T-01 units, as well as the lightweight center parts. It was equipped with the black 16 mm lightweight plastic rollers. The nose, center, tail unit and the A parts were molded in red. Clear Red Special The limited Clear Red Special features the clear red body color, with orange and silver highlight and red canopy. It was equipped with the red plated, large diameter 4-spoke MS II wheels paired with the gray Avante-type slick tires. The chassis frame and the A parts of its AR Chassis were molded in white and light gray respectively. Clear Orange Special The event-exclusive Clear Orange Special features the clear pale orange body color. Body decal is the same as the standard model. It was equipped with the black large-diameter 6-spoke Manta Ray-type wheels paired with the orange Avante-type tires. The chassis frame and the A parts were molded in white. About the manga artists Eiichi Shimizu and Tomohiro Shimoguchi are the manga artist duo, with Shimizu work as the mechanic designer and drawing mechanics, while Shimoguchi work as the character design and drawing characters and others. They made their debut with the robot manga series Linebarrels of Iron, which serialized on Akira Shoten's Champion RED magazine from February 2005 to June 2015. It received a TV anime adaptation made by Gonzo, which was aired from October 3rd, 2008 to March 20th, 2009. Currently, the manga duo are currently serializing ''ULTRAMAN'' (based on the tokusatsu franchise by Tsuburaya Productions) on Shogakukan's Monthly Heroes magazine and Getter Robo Devolution (based on the manga series by the late Ken Ishikawa) on Akira Shoten's Bessatsu Shounen Champion magazine. Technical info Length: 146 mm (Normal, Clear Orange SP), 152 mm (Red SP), 155 mm (Clear Red SP) Width: 92 mm (Normal, Clear Orange SP), 97 mm (Red SP/Clear Red SP) Height: 44 mm (Clear Red SP only) Chassis: VS Chassis, MS Chassis, AR Chassis Gear Set(s): 4.2:1 (Normal/Clear Red SP/Clear Orange SP), 4:1 (Red SP) Gallery Boxart SlashReaperBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Slash Reaper. SlashReaperRedSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Red Special. SlashReaperCRedSPBoxart.png|Boxart of Clear Red Special. Trivia * The bodyshell of Slash Reaper can be attach to MS Chassis, AR Chassis and Super-II Chassis without any modification. See also * Rising Edge External links Tamiya Japan * Slash Reaper on Tamiya official website * Slash Reaper Red Special on Tamiya official website * Slash Reaper Clear Red Special on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Slash Reaper on Tamiya America official website * Slash Reaper Red Special on Tamiya America official website * Slash Reaper Clear Red Special on Tamiya America official website * Slash Reaper Clear Orange Special on Tamiya America official website Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars